total_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
A Martinez
Adolfo Larrue Martinez, III (born September 27, 1948), better known as A Martinez, is an American actor and singer with roles in the daytime soap opera Santa Barbara and the primetime dramas L.A. Law and Profiler. Early life Martinez was born Adolfo Larrue Martinez, III in Glendale, California. His family referred to him as "A", "Little Adolfo", and "Little A" as a child to distinguish him from his father and grandfather. Over time, "A" became the name he would use. His heritage is Native American, Spanish, and Mexican. Martinez began his professional career at twelve years old as a singer earning him a talent competition title at the Hollywood Bowl. He graduated from Verdugo Hills High School in Tujunga, Los Angeles, CA. He was in a rock band in high school and was on the track team. He furthered his education and found his passion for acting at UCLA. He played on a semi-pro baseball team for five seasons. Career He has starred in feature films including The Cowboys, Powwow Highway, and What's Cooking?. The majority of his acting roles have been on television. He had a recurring role on All In The Family as a helper at Archie's bar. In 1978, he appeared as the Indian Circling Hawk in the short-lived ABC series The Young Pioneers. Mare Winningham was also cast on The Young Pioneers; she and Martinez married in 1981 but quickly divorced. Martinez appeared in three episodes of the mini-series, Centennial in 1979. Martinez played a grape picker in 1982 on CBS's Falcon Crest and a police detective in the 1983–1984 series Whiz Kids. He was introduced to daytime viewers in Santa Barbara as Cruz Castillo, a role he played from the show's debut in 1984 until 1992; he won a Daytime Emmy in 1990. From 1999–2002, Martinez appeared on General Hospital playing mobster and FBI informant Roy DiLucca. During his time with General Hospital, he was awarded three consecutive ALMA Awards (2000, 2001, 2002). Since Martinez resembles Asher Brauner, who played the role 1978–1979, Martinez's flashbacks of his character did not need to be re-filmed. Martinez has also worked on prime time television, including starring roles in series such as Profiler and L.A. Law. In September 2008, Martinez joined the cast of the ABC Daytime drama One Life to Live in the role of Ray Montez, and was written out in June 2009. In February 2011, Martinez appeared in several episodes of the CBS daytime drama The Bold and the Beautiful as Dr. Ramon Montgomery. He returned in January 2012 for a few additional episodes. In 2012, he landed the recurring role of Jacob Nighthorse in the television series Longmire. In 2013, he played Father Frank in Curse of Chucky. Personal life He was married briefly to actress Mare Winningham in 1981 (they divorced later that year). He married his current wife, Leslie Bryans, in 1982; they have one son, Dakota Lee, and two daughters, Devon Makena and Ren Farren. External links * Category:Actors Category:Living people Category:American male film actors Category:A Martinez films Category:Tabs needed Category:1948 births